Ask Squirrelflight
by x.TawnypawKittyCat.x
Summary: I've very nicely captured Squirrelflight, and I'm keeping her hidden in my room! Before she goes home she's agreed to let people into my room and answer their questions. Hurry before it's too late.
1. Introduction

ASK SQUIRRELFLIGHT!  
-----------------------------------

Thanks to Squirrelflightlover and her FanFiction submission  
"Ask Sandstorm". I was inspired by it to make this. : )

**Hey everybody, Tawny here. : ) I traveled way over to the lake where the cats in the Warriors series live and captured one of the ThunderClan warriors, Squirrelflight! She hated me for it at first, and I felt really bad, but now we're both okay because she's starting to like it here. I taught her how to talk in Twoleg, and she's learning about human things like television and the microwave! xD Even though she admits it's comfortable in my room, and exciting to have to sneak around and stay a secret from my family, she's not going to stay here forever; she misses the lake, her Clan, and **_**Brambleclaw**_**. -wink wink, nudge nudge- But before she leaves, she's agreed to let people come into my room and ask her questions. ****So before it's too late – ask Squirrelflight!  
**_**Remember to sign your name.**_

**(To ask your question – or to ask as many as you want. ; ) – write a review.  
****You can also rant about Squirrelflight and tell her how awesome she is. : D)**

_Just a couple things I need you to do for me:_

_DO NOT WRITE SQUIRRELFLIGHT HATEMAIL!!!  
__If you don't like Squirrelflight, fine, that's your own issue. But don't pester the Squirrelflight fans – and me – with your stupid, immature, obnoxious, "Squirrelflight sucks!" comments. This isn't even real, you queer; it's just for fun. I don't REALLY have her hidden in my room, and she's not REALLY looking at what you say. -rolls eyes-_

_And secondly, please don't get mad at me for what I make "Squirrelflight" say. They're my opinions, and you can't change them, so just pretend that it really __**is **__Squirrel talking, and that they're all the real thing coming straight from the horse's mouth.  
__Er...cat's mouth._


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I figured even though so far only three letters have been sent in, Squirrelflight would answer the questions anyway. : )

* * *

**_Hi Squirrelflight!  
My question is what do you think of Ashfur now? I know you told him off and that you didnt like him, but I HAVE to know exactly what you think.  
Thanks,  
Frostwhisker (Deputy of SnowClan) _

[Lol this is fun (: 

Dear Frostwhisker,

Well, I'm glad that Brambleclaw and I are mates again, but I'll always hold Ashfur dear to my heart. He _was _a very kind cat, and we're still friends – well, _I _think we are; Ashfur just tries to avoid me, I think.

(I know, isn't it the greatest? It's fun to be the center of attention! -purrs-)

-Squirrelflight

_1. Are Hollypaw and Jaypaw REALLY your kits? I myself think that they are Leafpool's and Crowfeather's. I do believe that Lionpaw could possibly be your's.  
--Sunwhisker_

Dear Sunwhisker,

Well, I don't really think I'm allowed to give away any secrets – TawnypawKittyCat's grand old rules, you know?

_TawnypawKittyCat – Hey, it's for your own good!_

Squirrelflight – Whatever you say, Tawnypaw. But you're just an apprentice; I'm a warrior. You shouldn't be ordering me around.

_TawnypawKittyCat – I'm a TWOLEG, Squirrelflight. I'm not an apprentice __**or **__a warrior._

Squirrelflight – Okay, whatever. Well anyway Sunwhisker, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Jaypaw _does _seem more like Crowfeather, doesn't he? ; )

-Squirrelflight

_Heya, Squirrelflight. I have TWO questions!  
1. Did you ever really blame Brambleclaw for his father? Answer truthfully!  
2. How did you feel when you found out that one of "your" kits was blind?_

_-Sekhmet of the Stars_

Dear Sekhmet,

1. No, I didn't blame him. Brambleclaw has always been a strong, true warrior, no matter what bloodline he comes from. Although I _was _a little suspicious of him at times, especially when he started becoming friendly with that no-good furball, Hawkfrost.

2. I was surprised when I found out that Jaypaw was blind. To this day I still worry about him, and I wonder if he regrets giving up his warrior training, but I'm very proud of him for becoming Leafpool's apprentice; that's definitely his true calling. He's tough, and I'm sure he can take care of himself. : )

-Squirrelflight

* * *

**All right, thanks to you three that sent in letters. To submit your questions and comments to Squirrelflight, please review this chapter (not the intro), and please do the same from now on; review the latest chapter always.**

**Squirrelflight – Also, you forgetful Twolegs, remember to sign your name at the end of your letter. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter of Ask Squirrelflight – so that I could tell all you annoying "your account could get deleted" people to shove off! (Sparklingpool and Sunpaw's Loyalty, scroll past all this to get to your letters and Squirrelflight's answers.)

* * *

**_Hello, you may or may not have heard of me but... _

Your 'fanfic' is violating the Guidelines. Doing so may get your account deleted and you'll have to start all over. If you do not take this down, an abuse report WILL be filed and I'm pretty sure the people at my forum wouldn't mind doing the same thing.

I am trying not to flame but the thing is, fanfiction .net is for FANFICTION. This is NOT fanfiction. I, being the first person to ever create an 'ask' fic am truly sorry I ever did so, as now, I see what it has done to our poor fandom along with 'create a cat', 'need a name', and all the people copying others ideas.

I created 'Ask Crowfeather!', 'Nightcloud', and 'Firestar' in the beginning and deleted them around August of 2007. And it is almost 2008. I am sorry to say that all the 'authors' on here haven't realized by now that these are no longer popular. You can:

a.) Take it down and still hold respect  
b.) Get your account deleted  
c.) Be flamed by my friends.

Go ahead and block me, but remember, I have other accounts on here too. So please take this down. I will give you a day and if not, I will file an abuse report.

If you would like to discuss this, go to my forum, 'Tainted's Domain'.

--Tainted & Company

* * *

_You know, the PM's you gave Tainted Lulleby made me laugh. _

And she IS right. You know, you could get more than your account deleted. Your computer can be blacklisted. Please see my forum (The Hunters) for additional information.

* * *

_Squirrelflight, I have a question for you._

_Have you read the Terms of Service? _

Yes, you've been getting these reviews far too often lately; don't get on the bad side of the Top Forum - we're like a damned cult. Did you know, Squirrelflight, that you risk having your, uh...host's account deleted? Or that this is second person/you-based, which is against the rules?

Alright, I'll cut the . Tawnywhateverthethoseotherwordsare, my name is Tawny, too, and I hate seeing the ToS broken in this way. Although the fic idea is nice, your account is at risk of being deleted, and I strongly advise that you remove it before this happens.

I've read your response to Tainted's review, and you are incorrect in assuming that she's had an account deleted before. Actually, she was intelligent enough to remove the fics in question and keep her account safely intact. I hope that you have the good sense to do so, as well.

--The "& Company" Mentioned in Tainted's Review (we're like minions)

* * *

_Oy, you! Yes you! You are breaking the guidelines. You know how? Ask fics are strictly forbidden. It says so in black and white. you know the punishment, for it has already been mentioned. _

Now I'll give you it in simpler terms. Get your and get out!

Or.

Dear Squirrelflight,

I love you and all, but the way everyone is talking to you and asking you questions is not allowed. Banned. Forbidden. Should be nonexistant. Now go on your way and escape back into the books.

Love,  
Amberdream 

Shut . . . the hell . . . up. **I don't give a damn! **The only reason anyone reviewed after Tainted Lullaby saying I was breaking the rules only did because they saw it had already been done, and decided that if _they _wanted to be a stuck-up, bossy snob too, it would be no big deal. How many times do I have to scream it to get it through your thick heads? Let me say it slowly so you understand: I . . . . don't . . . . care . . . . if . . . . my . . . . account . . . . gets . . . . deleted. "Ask Squirrelflight" is purely for fun; I don't care if it gets me banned from so just give it up already and GO AWAY!!! It hasn't been deleted yet, and I'm not going to even make that many chapters. It'll be finished before you know it, and I doubt it'll be deleted. And who are you guys anyway to read a message I meant for _Tainted Lullaby only?! _Go ahead and do and say whatever you want, but I couldn't care for crap. I know I sound like a complete jerk, but you annoying people just get on my nerves so much. BUG OFF!!!!

P.S. (to The Tawny Piglet) The name "Tawny" is free for use of all. Who cares if your name has Tawny in it also? It's not like I was intending to copy you or someone else – I only just found out about you after I read your review.

* * *

Now, on to (sadly) the _only two _Squirrelflight-related reviews:

_Squirrlflight, you rock!  
Anyway, What was your life like as a kit?  
Sparklingpool_

Dear Sparklingpool,

Thank you so much! -licks-

My kithood was pretty normal, really. I got into a lot of mischief – you know me, always looking for adventure! – and it was so funny when Sandstorm and Firestar got all angry at me, even though I never got hurt or caused damage. Well . . . not _severe _damage, anyway. -ahem- Also, it was a big surprise (to me, at least) when Leafkit decided she wanted to become the medicine cat apprentice. I mean, everyone else could see that she loved herbs and helping others – actually, I could see it also – but I had always thought she'd want to train as a warrior with me. Still, I'm so proud of her. She's a wonderful medicine cat.

-Squirrelflight

_Do you think AShfur will ever forgive you and get a mate and kits of his own? _

Sunpaw's Loyalty 

Dear Sunpaw,

I don't know if Ashfur will ever forgive me for becoming mates with Brambleclaw again. He really annoys me sometimes with his attitude; he acts as if we were soulmates or something and then I left him! But oh well . . . I really hope he _does _get a family of his own. That would be just the thing for him. : )

* * *

**Thank you **_**so much **_**to Sunpaw's Loyalty and Sparklingpool for ignoring those idiots and actually posting decent reviews. -huggles-**

**Squirrelflight – Yeah, those guys don't know what they're talking about. They've obviously never felt the thrill of taking a risk, have they? I taught Tawnypaw how to be a rebel. -looks smug- Haha.**

**Okay, for the closing note: everyone, I **_**know **_**my account could get deleted, or worse, but I think I've made it clear enough that I couldn't care less. If you're not going to actually ask Squirrelflight some questions (or write comments about her, etc.) then** **DO NOT write a review. Thanks!**

**-TawnypawKittyCat and Squirrelflight**


End file.
